Fairy tail: La llave de los Heartfilia
by I believe in the paopu fruit
Summary: Lucy esta preocupada desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Qué le pasa? Ni ella misma lo sabe. Se siente confusa e insegura. Nerviosa. Y ella nunca había sido así. Y menos con ese chico de pelo rosa que tanto le hace rabiar, pero, dentro de poco, se embarcarán en una misión que nunca van a poder olvidar, ya que afectará tanto a sus vidas, que las cambiará por completo. Y a ellos, también.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1. ¿Qué te está pasando, Lucy?**_

Me estremecí entre las sábanas. Unas voces desvelaron el sueño del que ya no me acordaba. ¿Sigo soñando?

- Erza, deja de abrir los cajones, la vas a despertar. – dijo una voz conocida cerca de mi cama.

- ¿De verdad alguien puede ponerse esta ropa interior? – dijo Erza titubeante. Natsu resopló.

Me costó darme cuenta de la situación. Al principio pensaba que seguía soñando, hasta que un cuerpo pequeño cayó sobre mis piernas, tapadas por la fina sábana. Me enderecé estrepitosamente quedándome de rodillas sobre las sábanas, ahora revueltas. El cuerpo de Happy yacía en el suelo, después de haberme movido tan bruscamente.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Erza tenía en sus manos una parte de mi ropa interior. Bufé.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?! – grité en un intento fallido de mantener la calma.

- Bueno – Natsu dirigió una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su pelo, revolviéndolo. – Hemos venido a darte los buenos días, y además, a traerte esto. – Natsu sacó un pequeño papel con una misión y una recompensa. Me froté mi ojo derecho y bostecé, medio dormida.

- ¡Pero eso no implica que tengáis que colaros en mi casa, sin permiso! – dije malhumorada mientras dejaba deslizarse el pequeño papel hasta el suelo. Me levanté de la cama esquivando el cuerpo de Happy, que seguía en el suelo, para no pisarle y cogiendo de las manos sorprendidas de Erza mi ropa interior. Me mordí el labio y lo dejé en su cajón. Natsu revoloteó los ojos y cogió la nota del suelo. Apoyé mi espalda sobre la pared.

- ¿No tienes que pagar la renta de este mes? – dijo cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

- Si, pero… - miré al suelo e hice una mueca.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Natsu acercándose a mi rostro y poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Bajé la cabeza cubriendo mis ojos con el flequillo enredado. Me desprendí de su mano y me dirigí al armario, cogí la primera camisa y pantalón que encontré y salí de la habitación ignorando las preguntas de Natsu y Erza. De algunos saltitos rápidos llegué al lavabo y me encerré mientras dejaba la ropa en el suelo y me dirigía al espejo. Observé mi reflejo, mis ojos adormilados aún, mi pelo rubio desordenado rebeldemente, mis mejillas rojas. Toqué el hombro que hace unos segundos había tocado Natsu. Suspiré. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo nunca había sido una chica insegura, y menos con Natsu. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba confusa. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta del lavabo y deslicé mi cuerpo hasta el suelo. Apoyé mi frente en las rodillas.

- Qué me estás haciendo Natsu… - dije en un susurro no intencionado. Noté algo pequeño tocando mi pierna.

- Te guggggsta…. – dijo una voz aguda. Levanté mi rostro de repente, e intenté agarrar a ese molesto gato azul que había emprendido su gracioso vuelo. Cuando por fin le pude alcanzar (utilizando la llave Virgo) me encerré de nuevo en el baño, después de echar a Happy y asegurarme de que estaba completamente sola. Me quité el pijama corto que llevaba y me puse unos pantalones bastante cortos y una camisa blanca abrochada. Me lavé la cara y me peiné cogiendo una parte de mi pelo en una coleta a un lado.

"Tranquilízate Lucy, son imaginaciones tuyas, no te pasa nada con Natsu, controla tu mente, controla tu mente…" me repetí para mis adentros mientras salía del cuarto de baño. Entré en el cuarto de nuevo y vi a Natsu sentado en la cama. Cuando me vio entrar sonrió. Rodeó sus tobillos con las manos.

- ¿Bueno vamos a hacer el trabajito o no? – dijo en una sonrisa tan amplia que dejaba ver sus colmillos afilados. Esa sonrisa me descolocó. "Control, control" me recordé.

- Claro – dije mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio. – Dime de que se trata.

- Tenemos que destruir una carta. – dijo el borrando su sonrisa.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Por qué?

- En la hoja solo pone eso, y el por qué, la verdad… no nos interesa – suspiró. – Lo único que debemos hacer es destruir esa carta y estaremos listos – dijo guiñando un ojo. Algo subió y bajó por mi esófago varias veces, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Está bien. – dije cruzando las piernas. Natsu se levantó y se puso delante de mí.

- ¿Qué? – dije arqueando una ceja.

- Pues vamos hacia el gremio, Happy y Erza nos están esperando. – dijo con una sonrisa, agarrando mi muñeca. Ese cosquilleo de nuevo apareció, pero más expandido. Me arrastró hasta la puerta de casa, y ya en la calle, empezamos a correr. Rápido, muy rápido.

- ¡Eh! ¡No tan deprisa! Espera… ¡¿Ya dabais por hecho que iba a aceptar?! – Solo recibí unas carcajadas por respuesta, que me hicieron sonreír a mí también. Pero no era la misma sonrisa que yo tenía hace unos meses, algo había cambiado… Pero aun no sabía el qué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Recuerdos fríos.**

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Observé como el paisaje poco a poco iba cambiando, un lago azulado, tan azul como Happy o el cabello de Levy, un campo de flores cuyo olor y aspecto recuerdo pero por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo el nombre, las nubes, todo se veía pasar a una velocidad increíble en ese vagón de tren. A mi lado, Erza estaba en su mundo (sospecho que más bien, en el mundo de Jellal). Happy, encima de un Natsu más que mareado, se aprovechaba de la situación, haciéndole chiquilladas que hacen rabiar a Natsu tanto como para sacar todo su verdadero poder de Dragon Slayer, pero, debido a que estamos en un tren camino a quién sabe donde, es tan indefenso como cualquier cachorrito. Luego posé mi mirada en el mago del hielo que nos acompañaba, que, no se por qué extraña razón, me estaba mirando, pero apartó sus ojos casi inmediatamente de los míos, buscando refugio en el suelo, que de pronto, pareció interesarle. Suspiré.

- Gray…

- ¿Si? – dijo levantando su mirada del suelo. Arqueé una ceja.

- Ponte algo de ropa… - miré por la ventana mientras él hacía un grito de sorpresa al ver su torso, que estaba desnudo, y rebuscando en una mochila, sacó su camiseta y se la puso. Reí para mis adentros sabiendo que, como máximo en diez minutos, ya estaría sin ella.

- Creo que voy a morir… - susurró Natsu.

- Dices eso cada vez que vamos a algún lugar en transporte – dije riendo, mientras cogía a Happy y lo atrapaba en mis brazos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Lucy, suéltame! – dijo con su voz gatuna y aguda

- ¡Nop! – saqué la lengua al gato que poco a poco se fue relajando. Erza nos miró divertida, era extraño que no hubiera dicho nada en todo el viaje.

- Eh… ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no me explicáis a donde vamos? – abrí una bolsa de patatas y me metí una en la boca.

- Por qué quizá no te guste a dónde vamos… - dijo Erza en un tono serio que me hizo estremecer. Gray chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – insistí a Erza, que seguía fría y distante sin hacer caso de mis palabras.

- ¿Gray, a dónde vamos? – le miré con ojos tristes. Gray tragó saliva.

- Yo… esto… - se revoloteó el pelo con la palma de su mano, alborotándolo.

- ¿A dónde? – me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- A konzern Heartfilia – susurró Natsu, a punto de desmayarse.

Creo que ahora mismo, al escuchar ese nombre, yo también estaba a punto de desmayarme.

*Flashback*

Es la empresa que fundaron mis padres. Esa mansión rodeada de jardines. Sí, esa que casi parece una ciudad. Llena de gente que me aprecia, pero también llena de recuerdos dolorosos, que siguen clavados en mí, después del tiempo. Irreparables. Fríos.

- ¡Lucy, Lucy! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Lucy! – escuchaba a lo lejos. De repente, noté un dolor agudo en la mejilla. Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente, volviendo a el mundo real.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije confundida. Erza, Gray y Natsu me observaron arqueando una ceja.

- Has estado todo el camino mirando el horizonte sin decir nada, sin pestañear, sin hacernos ni caso. Ya hemos llegado – Erza estaba agachada en el suelo agarrando mis hombros con las manos, demasiado fuerte. - ¿Estás bien? – dijo intentando poner su voz un poco más dulce de lo normal.

- ¿Quieres que dejemos el trabajo? – Natsu me miraba, aún sentado en el tren, que estaba parado. Miré sus ojos confundidos y apenados por no haberme avisado.

Ya era suficiente.

- No, está bien. – me levanté del tren. – Vamos, ¿no? – dije mientras sonreía falsamente. Erza y Gray asintieron, y Natsu sonrió enseñando sus colmillos blancos, mientras revoloteaba su pelo. De repente las fuerzas volvieron a mí.

Era hora de enfrentarse al pasado. A los recuerdos.

Era hora de acabar con todo y acabar con la maldición de los Heartfilia.

Era hora de empezar a vivir, sin el miedo de enfrentarme a aquella casa.

- ¡Vamos! – grité mientras salía del vagón de un salto, y Natsu, Happy, Gray y Erza me seguían, aún un poco confundidos.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir :'33 Entre el instituto y algunas cosas que han pasado, no he tenido tiempo! Ahora subiré más seguido, espero que os guste! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! :3 Bueno, soy la voz en off XD, y vengo a recordar que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la autora (osea, yo), pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, autor de Fairy Tail. :3 Sin mas demora, os dejo con el capítulo 3, disfrutadlo! :3_

**- CAPITULO 3 - **

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Lucy? – Gray me observó temeroso antes de congelar el picaporte para, después, reventarlo de un golpe y poder abrir la puerta que daría paso a la mansión donde había pasado toda mi infancia.

- Sí – aun que por dentro no estaba tan segura como aparentaba.

Gray cerrando los ojos e inspirando fuerte hizo aparecer bajo sus pies un círculo mágico azul y con un movimiento de sus manos congeló el picaporte. Natsu con una sonrisa burlona apartó a Gray de un golpe y se chasqueó los nudillos.

- ¡Estoy encendido! – y de un golpe de su puño reventó el picaporte y la puerta entera, ahora echa añicos en el suelo.

Al entrar pensaba que me derrumbaría. Todos los recuerdos de esa casa, junto con los olores, aun que ahora con cierto matiz a humedad y putrefacción a causa del abandono, y la imagen de ver todos los objetos cubiertos por unas siniestras sábanas blancas me hicieron estremecer y llenarme los ojos de lágrimas. Ya nadie trabajaba allí. Ya nadie sonreía allí, aun que tampoco es que hubiera sonreído demasiado la gente que habitaba allí.

Tragué saliva.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer aquí? – mi voz sonó menos débil de lo que pensé.

- Tenemos que encontrar una carta y destruirla. – Erza empezó a buscar por la gran habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Y como sabremos que es esa, la carta?

- Tiene un hechizo que impide su destrucción. Tenemos que encontrarla, y después, encontrar la forma de destruirla. – Happy dijo con su tono risueño.

- ¿Por… qué? – tartamudeé.

- Eso no importa. Lo único que debemos hacer es encontrarla, y destruirla. – Gray se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Natsu provocándonos un escalofrío a todos. - ¿Y si quemo toda la casa y lo único que quede será la carta..?

- No – le interrumpimos todos a la vez con un suspiro. Natsu hizo una mueca de fastidio. Realmente le gustaba destrozar cosas.

- Está bien, vamos a dividirnos a buscar. – dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos. – Sin destrozar nada – le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Natsu, que resopló.

Gray pidió encargarse del piso de abajo, que era, básicamente, salones.

Erza se pidió los alrededores, como las casas de la gente que trabajaba en la mansión (criados etc.)

Natsu y Happy se encargaron de los dormitorios.

Yo me dirigí al desván.

Entré al gran lugar que olía a madera mojada. Todo allí dentro era como en el resto de la casa, los espejos, o cualquier mueble tapados por una siniestra sábana blanca que poco a poco iba cubriéndose de polvo con el paso del tiempo. Di unos cuantos pasos que rebotaron en el silencio y observé mi vieja casita de muñecas, algunos vestidos, juguetes antiguos, cada insignificante rincón de la casa se transformaba en un recuerdo doloroso y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad viendo pasar mis recuerdos por cada rincón de ese desván, me dejé caer en el suelo de rodillas. Los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi mente. ¿Por qué todos se han marchado? ¿Por qué me han dejado sola?

De repente, mientras la vista poco a poco se volvía más confusa, y un molesto nudo se me quedaba a la mitad de la garganta sin dejarme apenas respirar, entre sollozos silenciosos, unos dedos se hundieron cuidadosamente en mi cabello rubio y observé como las piernas de Natsu se arrodillaban junto a las mías, y callado, me deshacía la coleta a un lado que llevaba siempre y me peinaba con los dedos, mientras yo, lloraba en silencio, sintiéndome una idiota completa.

- Volvamos a casa – susurró con un tono más serio del que esperaba en él.

- Pero… - la voz se me entrecortó entre sollozos ahogados. Natsu chasqueó la lengua y me hizo un gesto para que callara.

- Volvamos a Fairy Tail – me levantó con una sola mano del suelo y salimos de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Chicos, ¡nos vamos! – Chilló Natsu estrepitosamente mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. Gray y Erza nos miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

- Gracias.. – susurré tan flojo que solo podía escucharlo Natsu y él, como respuesta, me apretó un poco más el brazo que me sostenía desde que me había levantado de el suelo.

De lo que ni Erza, ni Gray, ni Lucy se dieron cuenta, es que Natsu tenía lo que parecía un sobre blanco en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Oh por dios D: ¿Creéis que el sobre que tiene Natsu en su bolsillo es la carta que debían destruir? ¿Y qué es esa carta? ¿Y por qué no les ha dicho nada a sus compañeros? ¡Comentad que creéis que pasará! Y si alguien acierta... mmm.. me pensaré una recompensa(? JAJAJAJJA! Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, ¡y espero que la estéis disfrutando! Como es mi primer fic, no estoy muy segura de si lo estoy haciendo bien, así que, ¡cualquier comentario para mejorar es bienvenido! _


End file.
